


Géniova hra

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Název povídky odvozen od songu A Simple Game of Genius od skupiny Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_6aO8gpN9c
> 
> 5 kratších kapitol, jedna každé pondělí :)

Málokdy se v něm natolik bily dva názory. Zpravidla míval jasno. Nebo alespoň jasněji než ostatní, pro něž přemýšlení představovalo úkol takřka nesplnitelný. Jeho mozek měl vždy přednost před tím, co se mu snažilo říct srdce, požadavky těla ignoroval zcela záměrně, což se mu dařilo prakticky celý život kromě pár… anabází.

 

Jenže tahle začala úplně jinak a skutečně, jak se tak říká, nevinně tím, že si získal důvěru inspektora Scotland Yardu. Jeho intelekt ani zdaleka na ten Sherlockův nestačil, ale přestože by mu to nikdy nepřiznal, za špatného vyšetřovatele je nepovažoval. Sherlockovi také bylo zcela jasné, že nebýt Lestrade z jeho schopností tak unešený a celkově nadstandardně tolerantní, žádná spolupráce by nenastala. Takhle mu byl inspektor sem tam něco ochoten prominout, když se jim společně dařilo případy vyřešit v rekordním čase.

 

Jenže právě to začal být Sherlockův největší problém.

 

Lestrade jeho služby využíval velmi často a jak Sherlock stačil zaznamenat, docela si jeho společnost užíval, což mu nešlo na rozum. Většinou s ním lidé čas trávit nechtěli, jelikož je urážel a povyšoval se nad ně. Nedělal to účelně, jen nedokázal naslouchat svému srdci a nechat svou upřímnost otupit empatií a taktem. Nevadilo to pouze jeho rodičům a Mycroftovi, jenže ten zase vadil Sherlockovi. Lestrade se prostě vymykal zavedenému vzorci…

 

Také viděl, jak inspektor jedná s opravdovými zločinci. Hrubě, skoro násilně, nemilosrdně. Jenže kdykoliv potřeboval zpacifikovat Sherlocka, nikdy k násilí nesáhnul. Seřval ho, dal mu třeba i pouta, ale nezkřivil mu ani vlásek. Což by bylo asi v pořádku, když byli více méně přáteli, jenže…

 

Čím více pozoroval Lestradea při práci s pachateli, tím více jej to táhlo k tomu, aby také spáchal něco moc, moc špatného. Něco tak špatného, aby si s ním Lestrade nebral servítky.

 

Tělo mu říkalo, že mě byl učinit cokoliv, čím by k tomu inspektora přiměl. Srdce mu našeptávalo, že přece nechce, aby se v něm Lestrade zklamal. Všichni jej vidí jako psychopata, schopného zločinu, ale Lestrade mu věří… A rozum si dál vedl svou, aby Sherlock na oba předchozí aspekty zapomněl a nerušil svůj mozek v přemýšlení nad věcmi daleko důležitějšími.

 

Ale to se lehce řekne…

 

Samozřejmě, snažil se soustředit, respektive neočekával, že se jeho… eh… momentální trable… promítnou v opravdové práci. Proto v onu chvíli ani nebyl rozladěn, jen velmi, velmi zaskočen.

 

Lestrade jej nikdy nebral k výslechům na stanici. Řvát, bouchat do stolu a pouštět hrůzu na obviněné uměl, tady pomoci nepotřeboval, ovšem jednou přeci zavolal a požádal Sherlocka, aby přišel, a jelikož konzultant zrovna neměl nic zajímavějšího v plánu, dorazil o půlhodiny později na místo, kde se dozvěděl, že si je Lestrade vinou vyslýchaného stoprocentně jistý, ale…

 

"Obávám se, že je chytřejší než celý Scotland Yard," přiznal, dlaní si mnul zadní stranu krku a nejistě koukal skrze jednostranné okno do výslechové místnosti.

 

"Takže ode mě čekáš, že provedu výslech sám?"

 

"Ne," zavrtěl Lestrade hlavou, nicméně Sherlock v jeho hlase zaslechnul prvek lítosti. Zřejmě by se rád podíval, jenže, "to ti dovolit nemůžu, ale mohl by ses třeba dívat…? Nevím, co od něj čekat a už takhle jsem před vedením za blázna, když s tebou spolupracuju," ušklíbl se hořce a zvrátil pohled k Sherlockovi.

 

"Dobře," souhlasil mladší muž. Lestradův výraz se změnil na moment na vděčný a chystal se vejít dovnitř, Sherlock jej však zastavil otázkou: "Dá se nějak udělat, aby člověk ani odtud skrze sklo neviděl?"

 

"Jo, tímhle tlačítkem," ukázal inspektor na modrý čudel. "Proč?"

 

"Jen jsem byl zvědavý."

 

Sherlock si byl díky Lestradovu podezřívavému pohledu jist, že mu neuvěřil, ale neměl náladu to z něj páčit. Místo toho vešel k pachateli, zprvu s ním jednal poměrně klidně a trpělivě, ale zhruba po deseti minutách ztratil nervy, začal místností pochodovat jako lev v kleci a štěkal po muži otázky, předhazoval mu důkazy a vůbec se choval strašně hlučně.

 

Detektiv se poměrně bavil tím, jak se Lestrade snaží a účinek žádný. Vyslýchaný z něj strach neměl, podle Sherlocka se domníval, že mu Lestrade nemůže vlastně nic udělat. Důkazy byly jasné, šlo už jen o doznání. Ovšem tento pachatel patřil mezi ty, z nichž se musela pravda vymlátit. Nebo ho přechytračit, což v inspektorových silách vážně nebylo, Sherlock už ovšem určitý plán vymyslel, jeho sdělení Lestradovi ale ještě na několik minut odložil.

 

Chtěl si dopřát dalších pár chvil zábavy, zahrnujících šklebícího se kriminálníka a zuřícího Lestrada, zcela jej ale vyvedlo z míry, když ten se zastavil u stolu a chytil muže za límec vězeňských šatů, načež jím smýkl dopředu.

 

Sherlock ztuhnul pod nenadálou vlnou vzrušení, jež jím otřásla, instantně mu zrychlila srdeční tep a způsobila známý příliv krve do jeho dolních partií. Zíral na Lestrada, jak pevně vyslýchaného svírá a skoro zvrátil hlavu a slastně přivřel oči, když se inspektorův hlas snížil k výhružnému šepotu. Slova nevnímal, nebyla důležitá, místo toho si ukládal do paměti ten syrový vztek, s jakým Lestrade na muže hleděl, jak se mu třpytily oči adrenalinem… a jak se pachatelův škleb najednou vytratil, nahrazen strachem a úžasem.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock si v mžiku uvědomil, že se Lestrade opět začal zcela ovládat, jenže to už se hnědé oči zadívaly jeho směrem, nemohly vědět, kde přesně Sherlock stojí, ale svým odhadem se trefily… Přestože inspektor již stačil zkrotit temperament, stále v jeho výrazu Sherlock spatřoval tu lačnost po násilí, po tom, aby vyslýchanému jednu vrazil, aby ho donutil trpět za to, co způsobil.

 

Tehdy už byl Sherlock definitivně a beznadějně tvrdý, erekce se tísila v zajetí látky. Zatímco si v duchu gratuloval k nošení kabátu, děsil se své reakce… Měl tady pracovat, Lestrade jej požádal o pomoc, ale jeho tělo má na věc očividně jiný názor. Zaskřípal zuby. Sledování výslechu už vzdal, neboť se Lestrade uklidnil, když pachatel začal mluvit. Sherlocka zaráželo, že si dal říct, ale asi se zaleknul toho, co viděl v Lestradových očích…

 

A Sherlock to zoufale chtěl spatřit také. Kalhoty mu byly stále těsnější, což vůbec nechtěl, potřeboval myslet na něco jiného, na cokoliv, co by mu odvedlo pozornost od Lestrada.

 

"Je mi líto, že jsem tě sem táhnul zbytečně, asi jsem ho špatně odhadl," vytrhl jej z myšlenek ten hluboký hlas, o kterém si byl jist, že mu o něm bude i zdát. Zaměřil se na jeho majitele a stačil mu jeden, jediný pohled, aby si byl jist, že Lestrade ztratil kontrolu dobrovolně.

 

Všiml si, jak je se sebou spokojený, uvolněný. Jistě, podíl na tom nesl i fakt, že uspěl a obviněný se přiznal, nicméně Sherlock dokázal vidět rozdíl. Znal Lestrada, znal jeho výraz, když vyřešil případ, když se mu něco povedlo. Ale v tomhle bylo víc… Bylo v tom něco, co běžně nevyplouvalo na povrch, co držel inspektor hluboko v sobě.

 

Sherlockovi se po tváři rozlil úsměv, spadající mezi ty špatné. Ne, špatné jako zlé, špatné jako zkažené, hříšné, zvrácené… Nedal však Lestradovi možnost zareagovat, věnoval mu pohled typu "vím, že jsi byl zlobivý kluk, Gregu" a s impozantně vlajícím kabátem odešel, nechávaje nic netušícího inspektora za sebou.

 

Ne, absolutně nechápal, proč Lestradův miniaturní mozeček napadlo, aby učinil další drogový zátah. Copak může za to, že dělal tři dny pokusy, během nichž se naprosto distancoval od reality? A nepovažoval za nutné o svých nálezech podávat podrobnou zprávu někomu, komu bude muset předložit až jasný důkaz?

 

Lestrade jeho třídenní nedostupnost prostě viděl jinak, myslel si, že Sherlock zase pátrá na vlastní pěst a rozhodl se ho přinutit ke spolupráci. Povedlo se mu sebrat pár lidí, kterým Sherlock pil krev a byli ochotní se na celé věci podílet. Vtrhli k němu do bytu a konzultant se mohl zbláznit. Pro tentokrát se však Lestrada nepokoušel přesvědčovat o své pravdě. Mohla by to být zajímavá příležitost, jak…

 

Pousmál se a vyklidil těm policejním troubům pole.

 

"A nemá něco u sebe?" ozval se uši trhající Andersonův hlas, Lestradův pohled se zaměřil na podezřele klidně se tvářícího Sherlocka. V očích se mu zablesklo.

 

"Za zkoušku to stojí," pronesl a přesunul se k mladšímu muži, jemuž se v hlavě okamžitě zrodil nápad. Ustoupil jednou, ustoupil podruhé a vyloženě se Lestradovi vyhýbal. Všichni členové podivného týmu pracovali na různých částech bytu, takže Lestradovi neměl, kdo pomoci, čehož Sherlock využil. Uvnitř se doslova tetelil blahem, když inspektorův výraz potemněl, v čích se objevil vztek.

 

"Jestli u sebe nic nedržíš, nemáš se čeho bát," snažil se jej uchlácholit Lestrade, načež se Sherlock jen ušklíbnul a vystřelil směrem k východu. Lestrade jej s klením následoval, neměl nervy nahánět detektiva po ulicích, ale k jeho překvapení našel Sherlocka ležet na chodbě. Domyslel si, že zakopl, přestože ránu neslyšel a ve spojení s Sherlockem to znělo bizarně.

 

"Daleko jsi mi neutekl," okomentoval situaci škodolibě a Sherlock skoro spokojeně zamručel, když Lestrade udělal přesně to, co od něj čekal. Klekl si nad něj, vytáhl želízka a použil je na Sherlockova zápěstí, pak jím smýkl nahoru a ke zdi.

 

Sherlock zafuněl, tělo mu však hořelo očekáváním, už jen při pomyšlení, že je skoro bezbranný, s pouty na rukou, za ním Lestrade, který by si s ním mohl dělat, co by chtěl… Skrze rty mu ušel sten, jenž zamaskoval jako bolestný. Slyšel za sebou inspektorův dech, adrenalin mu koloval žilami, čekal, co bude, i když vlastně v nic nedoufal… ještě ne.

 

Lestrade mu jen prohledal kapsy, neměl v úmyslu Sherlocka opravdu zabásnout, tím by nic nevyřešil. Doslova. Když se zaměřil na přední část Sherlockova kabátu, tudíž se k němu musel trochu víc přitisknout, znejistila jej detektivova reakce. Sherlock se o něj opřel a zdál se být úplně uvolněný. Až na to zrychlené zvedání hrudníku a snad…

 

Sherlock se chvěl.

 

Polknul a odstoupil, vztek sežehl plamen viny. Už se mu chtěl omluvit, nikdy neměl v úmyslu jej tak vyděsit, jenže než to učinil, všiml si, jak Sherlock trhnul boky, jako když… Polknul znovu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Otoč se," řekl chraplavě, aniž by věděl proč. Mozek se zaobíral úplně něčím jiným, viděl před sebou Sherlocka, který se k němu nyní postavil čelem, pohodil hlavou, aby odhodil vlasy z čela. Oči mu žhnuly, výraz divoký. Myšlenky jej bombardovaly, křičely na něj, co se děje, ale Lestrade jim uvěřil až ve chvíli, když sklouznul pohledem dolů.

 

Poznání jej zasáhlo úplně stejně jako horko, jež se mu rozlilo po těle. A Sherlock se na něj dál jen díval, nic neříkal, nestyděl se za nic, spíše se ještě vystavoval na odiv. Jen jemu…

 

Sherlock se nemohl na Lestradův výraz vynadívat, ta údiv, nevíra a mihnuvší se chtíč… Kochal se natolik, že jej zaskočil inspektorův pohyb směrem k němu, kdy jej hrubě otočil znovu zády k sobě, chytil jej za spoutaná zápěstí a loktem přirazil ke stěně. Sherlock svůj sten tentokrát zamaskovat nestihnul, ani se nepokoušel ovládnout zachvění a otření se zadní části o Lestradovu přední.

 

"Ty na tom ujíždíš," vydechl za ním inspektor, jako by až teď opravdu uvěřil. Avšak neodtáhnul se, dál tlačil Sherlocka ke stěně.

 

"Ty taky," uslyšel uchechtnutí.

 

"To teda ne," řekl hlasem pevnějším, než na jaký se cítil.

 

"Můžeš mi zkusit lhát, ale tvoje tělo mě neoklame," zašeptal a schválně se k muži za sebou přitisknul, otřel se zadkem o jeho slabiny a koutek úst se mu stočil směrem nahoru. "Líbí se ti to stejně jako mně."

 

"Mýlíš se," trval na svém Lestrade a ustoupil, sundal Sherlockovi pouta a nechal ho tam stát s erekcí v kalhotách a touhou v očích.

 

Rozkázal ukončit zátah, seřval reptající členy a prohrábnul si vlasy. Ruka se mu chvěla, bylo mu horko. Koutkem oka zachytil, že se Sherlock vrátil do bytu, nezabránil si, aby se po něm nepodíval… Ten elektrický výboj, jenž mu sjel po páteři přímo do rozkroku, mu napověděl, že to nebyl dobrý nápad.

 

 

 

 

 

Lestrade se na příhodu a celé znepokojivé zjištění snažil nemyslet. Měl plné ruce práce a ještě, aby se zabýval svým zvráceným konzultantem… Potřásl hlavou. Nebyl o nic méně zvrácený, když od té doby tolikrát pomyslel na to, jaké by bylo si Sherlocka podmanit. Dříve jej ten parchant v tomhle ohledu nezajímal, byl sice na pohled atraktivní, ale měl pocit, že Sherlock na tyhle věci prostě není.

 

Navíc vědomí, že Sherlock toužil zrovna po tomhle… Děsil se sám sebe, protože si byl jistý, že přesně takhle by Sherlocka chtěl.

 

Sice se na to snažil nemyslet, ale Sherlocka se mu z hlavy dostat nepodařilo, a tím hůře, že ani během případu. Nepozval si jej na konzultaci, ale prostě se mu připletl do cesty. V tu nejnevhodnější chvíli, kdy naháněli pachatele, jehož Sherlock zřejmě také sledoval. Měl chuť si to s ním jít hned vyříkat, takže ho bez okolků drapnul za límec, vzduch však protnul výstřel. Sherlock sebou škubnul směrem kupředu, Lestrade ho ale strhnul na zem.

 

Sherlock dopadl na záda, čehož Lestrade využil a zalehl ho, aby mu nikam neutekl. Nepotřeboval nějaké sebevražedné detektivy, kteří jsou natolik šílení, že by utíkali za střílejícím idiotem.

 

"Zbláznil ses?" protestoval Sherlock a snažil se staršího muže ze sebe setřást, mlel sebou a častoval Lestrada nadávkami.

Inspektor ho ignoroval, mířil na pachatele, jenž se schoval za plotem, moc se mu to ale kvůli vzpouzejícímu se Sherlockovi nedařilo. Hladina vzteku a adrenalinu stoupala.

 

"Okamžitě s tím přestaň nebo tě zatknu za narušování vyšetřování," zasyčel, oči přilepení na úkrytu. "Myslím to vážně," štěknul pak, když se Sherlock neráčil uklidnit. Usoudil, že stejně asi nic netrefí a nechal střílení na zbytku týmu, mířil už jen jednou rukou, zatímco druhou drtil v sevření Sherlockovi rameno, aby ho co nejvíce znehybnil.

Dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle.

 

Sherlockovy ruce se mu pod kabátem obmotaly kolem pasu a mladší muž, doposud dolní částí více méně volný, se vmanévroval pod Lestrada, jenž vyhledal detektivův pohled... Slastně přivíral oči, jakmile se rozkrokem otřel o Lestradovo stehno a pokračoval v tom, snad se i usmíval.

 

Kolem se střílelo, navzdory tomu inspektor podlehl tomu výrazu Sherlocka Holmese, podlehl dotekům jeho rukou na svých zádech, podlehl té tvrdosti, jež se dožadovala tření… Soustředil se jen na Sherlocka, jak si pod ním musí připadat bezmocný, jak ho tiskne k zemi a nenechá skoro ani pohnout.

 

Chtěl se tomu bránit, vážně chtěl, ale Sherlock pod ním sténal blahem, otíral se o něj a touhou potemnělýma očima mu oplácel pohled…

 

"Máme ho!"

 

Lestrade zvedl hlavu a uviděl, jak Donovanová drží toho zmetka na zemi.

 

"Běž," ozvalo se zadýchaně, částečně i otráveně.

 

Shlédl dolů a kývnul, nechtěl to horké tělo opouštět, ale prostě musel. Zvedl se a zamířil k seržantce. Když dopadeného naložili do antonu, po Sherlockovi už nebyla ani stopa.


	4. Chapter 4

O den později.

 

19:41 Užíráš se samotou nebo chceš dělat něco zajímavějšího? SH

 

19:44 Hleď si svého. GL

 

19:44 G? SH

 

19:45 Je pro tvůj velectěný mozek tak těžké zapamatovat si jedno křestní jméno? GL

 

19:47 Guildenstern? SH

 

19:48 Jsi se vycpat, Shakespeare. GL

 

19:48 Ghandi? SH

 

19:49 Nemáš nic lepšího na práci než obtěžovat slušné občany s nižším intelektem? GL

 

19:50 Kdybys byl slušný občan, nechtěl bys mě přirazit ke zdi a vyšukat mi mozek z hlavy. SH

 

19:52 Nebo mě mít na zemi, hm? SH

 

19:53 Hezky na kolenou. SH

 

19:54 Vydaného ti na milost. SH

 

19:55 Sténajícího tvé jméno… SH

 

19:55 Greg GL

 

19:55 Gregu… Víš, kde mě najdeš. SH

 

Sherlock odložil mobil a obličej se mu roztáhl ve spokojený škleb. Těšil se. Jak strašně se těšil… Oblékl si fialovou košili, o níž moc dobře věděl, že v ní vypadá skvěle, a černé kalhoty.

 

Lestrade dorazil ani ne za půl hodin a Sherlock z něj vycítil vzrušení okamžitě, jakmile překročil práh. Nechal jej zavřít dveře, postavil se k němu čelem a vyčkával. Inspektor byl nervózní, ale rozhodnutý, k němuž mu Sherlock v duchu gratuloval. Čekal by, že se Lestrade bude zdráhat, že to jeho na oko čistá dušička nebude chtít připustit, jenže… Když pod ním ležel a Lestrade se na něj díval… Bylo mu jasné, že Lestrade chtěl, moc tehdy chtěl něco udělat, ať už jej políbit nebo cokoliv jiného. Kdyby ho tehdy Donovanová nevyrušila, asi by mu ho tam vrazil hned na cestě.

 

Ta představa… Míra vzrušení stoupala a Lestrade se pouze rozpačitě držel za zadní stranu krku.

 

"Máš pouta?"

 

Inspektor vytáhnul želízka z kapsy, už jen ten cinkot Sherlocka rozechvěl.

 

"Tak s nimi už něco dělej!"

 

Sherlocka Lestradův náhlý pohyb směrem k němu natolik vyvedl z míry, že před ním ustoupil dozadu, takže starší muž jej pak už jen drapnul za rameno, bez námahy k sobě otočil zády a po jednom, dvou krocích měl Sherlocka připlácnutého ke zdi, ruce mu neurvale zkroutil za záda a pouta cvakla.

 

"Já jsem ten, kdo tady rozkazuje, je to jasné?" rozkopnul mu nohy od sebe a Sherlock se jen usmíval pod vousy, dokud z něj Lestrade nevyrazil sten, když jej ještě víc natisknul na stěnu. "Je to jasné?" zvýšil hlas.

 

"Ano, inspektore," vydechl Sherlock, vyklenuvší se dozadu proti silnému tělu, jež by sice bez pochyb sám přepral, ale to ani v nejmenším neměl v plánu.

 

"Červená, žlutá, zelená," pohladil mu ouško Lestradův horký dech, Sherlock ve spoutaných rukou bezděčně sevřel jeho košili, stačilo jen, aby mu byl inspektor nablízku a měl problém držet se pod kontrolou, skoro to bolelo, jak strašně moc ho chtěl, jak moc chtěl cítit ty široké ruce na své pokožce, dotýkat se, hladit…

 

"Rozumím," přikývnul a otočil hlavu jeho směrem, "polib mě, prosím."

 

Až pozdě si uvědomil, že měl vykat a užít slova inspektor, ale Lestradovi to asi pro tentokrát bylo jedno, neboť jej jednou paží objal kolem hrudníku a vzápětí ucítil jeho rty na svých. Okamžitě se zachvěl touhou a zasténáním dal svou nadrženost Lestradovi patřičně najevo, hladově vítal jeho jazyk uvnitř svých úst, tisknul se k němu a intenzivně vnímal, jak se ruka na jeho hrudníku pohybuje, odepíná jeden knoflík a vklouzává pod vrstvu oblečení.

 

Spokojeně zamručel Lestradovi do úst, když se jeho chladná dlaň rozprostřela na jemné pokožce… Sherlock ani nedokázal říct, jestli se to dalo nazvat hlazením, Lestradovy doteky nebyly ani tak něžné, jako nenasytné a majetnické, stejně jako jeho polibky, z kterých Sherlock tvrdnul každou vteřinu víc a víc.

 

Nebyl schopen nijak zareagovat, když jej Lestradova ústa opustila, a ani se nikterak nebránil tlaku na rameni, jenž jej nutil klesnout na kolena, více méně se mu sama dobrovolně podlomila. Sklonil hlavu a díval se do země, byl nadržený na to, jak bude Lestrade pokračovat.

 

V zorném poli uviděl jeho černé boty, následně i kolena, když se Lestrade snížil na jeho úroveň, prsty pod bradou jej přiměly vzhlédnout. Jestli doteď toho chlapa chtěl, při pohledu na jeho neskonale svůdný úsměv měl pocit, že se zblázní, pokud po něm neskočí… Hnědé oči se na něj hladově dívaly, hltaly jeho rysy, jeho pootevřené rty i zplihlé vlasy a Sherlock si Lestradův výraz tisknul do paměti pro případ, že by se tohle už neopakovalo.

 

"Sice mé pozorovací schopnosti nejsou tak vytříbené jako tvé, Sherlocku," mluvil na něj, zatímco se soustředil na rozepínání Sherlockovy košile. "Ale i mně je zcela zřejmé, že jsi připravený prosit…"

 

Sherlock se trhaně nadechnul, Lestrade jej nepřestával překvapovat, chvěl se pod dlaní, jež mu rozhrnula košili a jemně se jej dotýkala na prsou, na bříšku, až stiskla jeho tvrdý rozkrok. Sherlock vyšel ruce vstříc, ale Lestrade jen syknul a detektiv se už ani nepohnul.

 

"Hodný kluk," pochválil jej mručivě Lestrade, dlaní dál masíroval Sherlockovu erekci. "Ty kalhoty asi musely být drahé, viď? A ty tady v nich klečíš na podlaze a jsi celý říčný je znečistit i zevnitř."

 

Mladší muž vydal neartikulovaný zvuk a Lestrade pobaveně zafuněl.

 

"Vidím, že souhlasíš, očividně se alespoň mimo detektivní práci shodneme," narovnal se před Sherlockem, jenž se na něj ze spodu díval, přestože přímo před obličeje měl slabiny svého inspektora, možná si to horko z nich sálající jen představoval, možná ne… "Co bys ještě rád, Sherlocku?"

 

Co by chtěl, co by chtěl… Chtěl by toho tolik, ale… pohled mu sjel níž, přesně tam, kde se pod vrstvou látky ukrývala Lestradova erekce. Nedokázal potlačit nutkání svého inspektora potěšit…

 

"Sherlocku? Seš si vědom toho, že skoro slintáš?" položil Lestrade rétorickou otázku, kterou vzal Sherlock jako odpověď na tu svou a obličejem se zabořil do inspektorova rozkroku, ústy vyhledal jeho délku a otevřenými ústy se jí skrze látku dotknul, minimálně horký vzduch musel Lestrade cítit, protože Sherlockovým bystrým uším neuniklo potlačované zasténání, jež se ozvalo svrchu a které směřovalo přímo do Sherlockových slabin.

 

Na moment ztratil s druhým mužem kontakt, když si Lestrade rozepínal kalhoty, trpělivě však čekal, než se mu před tváří objevil pták rozměrů, na něž si rozhodně stěžovat nehodlal. Hned napoprvé vzal do úst co nejvíce z něj, ale věděl, že na celý stačit nebude, a neměl ani volné ruce, aby si pomohl, proto se snažil, jak nejlépe mohl, kmital jazykem, sál, a dle zvuků, jež Lestrade vydával, si úplně špatně nevedl. Líbily se mu prsty v jeho vlasech, jak jej pevně svíraly, a nedovolovaly mu, aby se odtáhnul, sliny se mu hromadily v koutcích a tekly po bradě a jeho touha po starším muži jen rostla…


	5. Chapter 5

Chtěl ho potěšit, chtěl ho v sobě, chtěl všechno…

S očekáváním se posadil na paty, když mu Lestrade na Sherlockův vkus až příliš citlivě odtáhnul hlavu z dosahu jeho slabin a upravil se. Sherlock se neudržel a pohlédl vzhůru, přičemž boky mu samovolně škubly kupředu, jakmile zjistil, jakým způsobem se na něj Lestrade dívá. Sherlock měl pocit, že ho snad musí ohnout hned teď, přinutit jej roztáhnout pro něj nohy, podmanit si jej…

"Na co myslíš?" zeptal se ten hluboký hlas poté, co se Sherlock viditelně zachvěl.

"Fuck me, Lestrade… inspector…" ten nádherný záblesk v Lestradových očích, "prosím…"

Lestrade sáhnul do kapsy a následně se k Sherlockovi sehnul, aby mu sundal pouta. Nechal jej, aby si promnul zápěstí, což Sherlock uvítal, na bolest se sice soustředit nedokázal, jenže později by to mohlo být sakra nepříjemné.

"Svlékni se," bylo mu nakázáno autoritativním tónem, jaký na něj většinou zdaleka neplatil, nicméně nyní? Nyní by poslechnul na slovo i sebetišší zašeptání, jen kdyby vyšlo z úst muže, jenž mu byl alespoň dnes ochoten splnil jeden z jeho snů.

Shrnul si košili z ramen, rozepnul kalhoty a společně s boxerkami si je sundal, mezitím zaznamenal, že si Lestrade odložil jen kabát, boty a ponožky, zbytek si nechal, nedal však Sherlockovi prostor, nad tím dumat, pevně jej chytil za rameno a přinutil jej, aby se hrudníkem opřel o opěradlo gauče, boky tak daleko, aby se o něj nemohl třít, nad čímž se Sherlock musel i ve svém nadrženém stavu ušklíbnout.

"Předpokládám, že zatímco jsi obtěžoval slušné občany zvrácenými sms zprávami," nahnul se Lestrade nad ohnutého Sherlocka, nedotýkal se jej, přesto mladší muž téměř cítil horkost jeho těla, jen kdyby se o centimetr pohnul… "pracoval jsi také na sobě."

Sherlock hlasitě vydechl, když se do něj neočekávaně zasunul prst, který vniknul hladce, neboť Lestrade předpokládal zcela správně. Inspektor do něj postupně vsunul další dva prsty, načež Sherlock uslyšel opětovné rozepnutí kalhot. Potřeboval ho… potřeboval se cítit plný, potřeboval, aby ho Lestrade pořádně ojel.

"Lestrade… prosím," špička erekce druhého muže se otírala o jeho otvor, ale stále jej inspektor jen škádlil.

"O co prosíš, Sherlocku? Víš přeci, že nejsem zrovna bystrý policista… Musíš mi to říct sám," promlouval k mladším muži mručivým šepotem Lestrade.

Sherlock zasténal a přirazil dozadu, omámeným mozkem se mu prohnala myšlenka, že Lestrade bude jeho zkáza, ty tam budou kdy, dny se dokázal skvěle soustředit na práci, nevnímat nic okolo, ale teď... Skončí jako totální troska, schopná myslet jenom na Lestrada a násilí, jež by chtěl, aby na mě bylo starším mužem pácháno.

"I want your cock, inspector… deep inside… please, sir," podařilo se mu jakž takž zformulovat větu, za níž byl pochválen nejen Lestradovým zavrčením, ale také roztažením, když se do něj tvrdá délka zasunula až po kořen. V prvním momentě nedokázal ani dýchat, jen mu z hrudníku vyšel skoro zvířecí sten, jenž následoval další, jelikož Lestrade se už zpátky držet nehodlal a Sherlock mu vycházel vstříc.

Nijak ho nešetřil, drtil jeho boky jako ve svěráku, zarýval nehty do kůže a mladší detektiv se doslova prohnul v zádech slastí, když jej inspektor kousnul do ramene.

"Fuck, Lestrade…" vydechl a užíval si tu rozkoš být naplněn, tvrdě šukán, jeho vzrušení bylo hranici neúnosnosti, kam je přivádělo jeho vlastní jméno, jež Lestrade nejednou chraplavě zasténal.

Narážel jej na gauč, až ten žalostně skřípal, Sherlock jej svíral v křečovitě v dlaních, dokud mu jednu ruku nevzal Lestrade do své a nepřitisknul mu ji k jeho erekci, doposud tak opomíjené, ještě větší žár mu přeběhl po rozpálené kůži.

"Dělej," uslyšel hluboký hlas zastřený touhou, "chci slyšet, jak zní Sherlock Holmes, když se ukájí…"

Sherlockovi stačila už jen ta slova, aby málem vyvrcholil, stačilo mu už tak málo, aby se dostal přes okraj a Lestrade to věděl, proto ještě zvýšil tempo a surově si Sherlocka bral, mysl mu zcela zatemnil chtíč, a když zaslechl Sherlockův zlomený sten…

Na podlahu a gauč vystříkla bílá tekutina, mladší muž se roztřásl od hlavy až k patě, orgasmus jej zcela zbavil vědění o realitě, vnímal jen tu vše pohlcující slast a jedinou myšlenku, věnovanou Lestradovi, jehož v sobě cítil ejakulovat… a vzápětí také slyšel, po tváři se mu rozlil lehký úsměv, neboť mu došlo, že dokonalejší sten ve své databázi zvuků nemá.

Lestrade se o něj opřel, funěl jako sentinel, což Sherlockovi vůbec nevadilo, ta tíha na jeho zádech byla skoro až uklidňující a paže, jež se mu obmotaly kolem hrudníku, taktéž.

"Chci se na něco zeptat, ale jestli nechceš mluvit, v pořádku," řekl natolik jemně Lestrade, že i Sherlockovi se na moment zastavilo srdce. I kdyby neměl vůbec chuť si povídat, jakože mu to spíše bylo celkem jedno, nyní by asi i tak svolil.

"Tak co by Scotland Yard zajímalo tentokrát?"

"Proč zrovna teď, Sherlocku? Mám na mysli, že se známe rok a…"

Sherlock zafuněl a začal se narovnávat, Lestrade následoval jeho příkladu. Stačilo se opět jen více méně upravit, kdežto Sherlock se před ním zcela nahý protahoval a třel si mírně bolavá zápěstí.

"Nedokážu ti zcela přesně říci, v jakém okamžiku se to přihodilo, ale náhle jsem nebyl schopen jasně uvažovat, aniž by se mi do toho pletly myšlenky na to, jak úžasné by bylo nechat se od tebe přirazit ke zdi a spoutat," pronesl konverzačním tónem a bavil se udiveným výrazem, jaký se objevil na Lestradově tváři.

Mohl před ním stát nahý, mohl ještě cítit sperma, jež mu zasychalo na stehně, přesto již byl opět v jejich zvláštním vztahu tím, kdo držel opratě, a Lestrade jen opodál stojícím čumilem bez názoru… který jej dokázat rozžhavit doběla a následně velice uspokojit ojet.

"Takže… ty máš ještě nějaké další… představy?" zeptal se Lestrade nejistě, v očích zvědavost a nepříliš dobře potlačovanou nadrženost.

Sherlock naklonil hlavu a spokojeně se usmál.

"Nepokládejte otázky, na které nechcete znát odpověď, inspektore."

"Ale já na jejím zodpovězení trvám," zajiskřilo se pro tentokrát i v hnědých očích, přistoupivších na hru těch šedivých, rozverně nadšených.

Nedoufal, že Lestrada bude skutečně zajímat, zda se něco podobného bude opakovat. A inspektor jej stejně, jako během posledních dní již mnohokrát, mile překvapil.


End file.
